Guardians for the Colonies
by glitterdreamer95
Summary: France and England have set themselves to the task of raising their two colonies, America and Canada, because how hard could it really be? The kindergarten aged children show every promise of mischievousness, and the real question is can they get away with it? Featuring the FACE family.
1. Chapter 1

**~Ok, so here's basically a fluff story revolving around the FACE family that I wrote with the amazing, highly talented and imaginative writer, and best friend, Sebas-Chan001 (Who, by the way, is also posting a version of this story, only slightly different, because it's more focused on France/England. I recommend you check it out if you like the more intense {less innocent} area of fanfiction). One last thing, it is set in the modern day, so before anyone gets confused with history not lining up right….that's why. Other than that I hope you enjoy! J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or its characters… sadly.~**

"America, it's not poisoned. I just improved the recipe with some veggies. It's just healthier for you I promise." A very tired, and frustrated England sighed as he tried to persuade the young lad to eat his pile of vegetables, "Now sit down and eat your dinner. Even the vegetables, I want to see you eat it all." The brunette haired little colony shook his head in defiance and continued to push his plate away. "Goodness sakes, you are the most disobedient colony I have ever dealt with!"

"But heroes don't eat veggies!" The young boy declared as he tried to free himself from his seat.

"But you have to, and after this you have to come and learn about politics. You've been skipping your lessons for the past two days, and we'll have to go longer today in order to catch up."

"Heroes don't learn politics!" A scowl formed on his small lips as his arms were crossed, "They do hero stuff!"

"You can sit around bugging France and I all day, we have an important meeting to go to today, and no you can't come."

"Awe but why not?! "Changing the subject almost immediately the child started to cry. "America wants to go! America wants to go!"

"I...stop it. Not that face, no I said no..." The English country struggled as America continued to pull his childish pout, his innocent blue eyes almost popped out as he continued to plead.

"Please..." the colony whined, "I... I really want to go..."

"You can't come," England started to explain, "I already promised Canada he could come and there isn't room in the car with all the boxes."

"But there's always room for the hero!" America wrapped his little arms around England's leg and hugged it tightly, "Please let me come with you! I won't be a bother promise! I'll sit in Canada's lap so there's room! Please let me come!"

"I...oh alright. I suppose it would be simple enough to rearrange the boxes. And it would be a good learning experience for you," The Englishman paused to look the little colony straight in the eyes, "Just this once mind you, and you must promise that you will be on your best behavior."

America nodded excitedly, "Thanks daddy, I promise!"

"Alright, go and get your brother and your coat. We'll leave in a few minutes." England told him and then watched as the little colony ran down the hall to get his coat, and his little brother.

*at the meeting*

"America please sit down, and be quiet. Germany is trying to talk!" England scolded, as he tried to settle down the restless colonies. He watched horrified as America climbed up onto the table and began skipping around, tipping over several cups of disposable coffee as he did so.

"Hello everyone! In case you haven't heard of me yet I am America and I'm going to be your new hero from now on, 'kay?"

Britain blushed and grabbed for the red cape that the little boy had tied around his neck, making an attempt to restrain the child before he caused more chaos.

"America, come sit down, now!" England called, but America had already moved out of reach, strutting down the table.

"America AMERICA! The one who rescues all! America AMERRRRICA the one who'll never fall!" The small boy chanted as he went along, nearly stepping on Greece, who'd fallen asleep on the table. Britain began to blush profusely as he witnessed the scene his children were creating.

"Ohohoh." The sound of a chuckle could be heard directly across from him, in his own state of curiosity the blonde country lifted his head to see who possessed the chuckle. His emerald green eyes fell onto a set of eyes where the colors blue and green seemed to combine. "Oh Arthur." once the country named him, Arthur was able to get a better look at the culprit he was able to figure out that it was France who was trying to get his attention all along. "Is this what happens when I'm not home all day?" With the tilt of his head the other country asked suspiciously.

"Why don't you try to shut your damned mouth for once?" The over humiliated father replied, "They're your children too you know."

"Not now they aren't." France replied just as fast.

"Francis you frog!" The Englishmen yelled, his mind oblivious to the fact that his children were still parading down the table. It wasn't until Canada climbed on top of the table to join his brother when England regained consciousness of what was going on around them. "You two!" he began to yell once again, "Get down from the table this instant!"

"So, these are your infamous new colonies, Britain?" The very narcissistic, and mischievous Prussia asked while trying to hold back his laughter.

"It appears so…" Arthur sighed as the entire world's attention was revolved around the singing siblings.

"America!" The eldest of the two began, his voice loud and beaming with pride.

"And Canada!" The younger sibling sang as he answered his brother.

"Together side by side!" The two were singing together, their bodies walking together down the long table.

"America!"

"And Canada too!"

"We'll never let that dumb old England take our pride!" The entire committee began to gasp as their ears were filled with America's final lyric. Even when the small child was clapping in time to his invisible music the mocked country didn't even flinch. Canada was laughing at this point, his lips forming a smile that said this was nothing more but a game in his eyes.

"That's it, I've had enough of this nonsense! Canada, get down from the table now or you're grounded from maple syrup for a week. And America, you'll be grounded from WicDonalds for a month!"

"EH?!" The America gasped out in shock, "You can't tell us what to do you old fart! Come on Matthew, let's show this old tyrant we are not his puppets!" After that was all said and done the colony of boundless energy hopped down from the table and ran out of the room. "Down with Tyrants!" the threat of the child could be heard as it echoed throughout the narrow hallway.

Matthew began to giggle like this was nothing more than a fun game, and as he began to follow the footsteps of his brother he too departed as he yelled. "Yeah tyrants are bad people!"

"That's it," England said calmly, "No more staying up with you again my dear. I'm afraid your Historical documents only brainwashed our children." As the French country nodded in reply, and satisfied with his response, England rose from his seat and walked out of the meeting room; his composer was far calmer than anyone could have guessed.

"Now, now where could they have run off to?" He asked himself as he retrieved his book of spells from his back pocket. "Oh child hunting can be such a drag, I believe it would be far easier for me to just bring them to me with the power of black magic!" The worn out looking book was now opened at this point, and as he continued to hum to himself his eyes skimmed for the spell he was looking for. "Ah, here we are!" He sighed with a pleased smile on his face, "Perfect, now all that's left is to get them back here. Expectimus Protronetarus!"

England shouted the spell and felt the familiar presence of magic surging through his body, but when the colonies did not appear in front of him as expected, he let out a sigh and looked down at the yellowing page. He quickly realized that he combined the teleportation spell along with the spell above it, he cleared his throat and read the correct form, "Accio Expectimus!" The magic from the spell repeated its course through his body. The two colonies promptly appeared in front of the stern looking father, who snapped his book shut and gently grabbed their collars before they could run rampant throughout the building again.

"Let us go!" America squirmed.

"You two, I swear the headaches I get from just caring for you." England sighed, keeping his grip on the children, though ensuring that his grip was not tight enough to hurt the little colonies.

"Stop talking so loud, my head hurts." America complained, rubbing a tiny hand against his forehead. For a moment, England froze because he remembered his spell mishap before, and fished out the book again. After flipping back to the page he'd read from, and making sure there would be no other side effects of a spell misfire, he closed the book again and shoved it in his pocket.

"This is why I don't bring you to meetings. Now you're going home and if you aren't hard at work studying your history books when I get back, I'll let Russia pay a visit."

"I don't wanna go!" America whined while also taking a step from his father, so as to be out of the reach of his grip.

"I'm afraid being the adult here, you definitely do not have a choice in the matter. And if you don't come out to the car with me, I will carry you." England told the child, giving him a look that said he was not messing around. When the little caped nation did not move, England shrugged and picked him up, easily placing the boy on his hip, while taking the younger brother's hand.

"I WILL NOT BE MANHANDLED! RELEASE THE HERO!" The oldest brother screamed as his father brought him out to the parking lot and sat him in his seat.

"When will you learn, America, that listening is only going to get you good things." Arthur shook his head as he buckled the squirming 6 year old in place, "And as for you, Matthew," The green eyed father's attention now focused on the silent child, "If I ever see you pull such shenanigans again, I _will_ take away your syrup for a week, perhaps even longer!"

Canada's blue eyes widened as the horrid image crossed his mind. He obediently hopped into the other side and buckled himself.

England closed the car doors and called Francis on his phone as he got into the driver's seat, "Hello Francis, I've collected our little miscreants and I think it best that I take them home now, before anything else goes awry. Yes, of course I'm taking my car, so get a ride home later. Yes, Yes, see you later…..Kisses." England snapped the phone closed, placing in the seat next to him.

"Hmph! I will not be controlled!" Alfred tone set ablaze with a fury of rebellion.

"America be quiet for once, I'm trying to think." Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead as a slight headache beginning to make itself known.

"No! I can't be controlled, I'm the hero!"

England groaned and looked in the mirror, unexpectedly taken aback by the adorable little country, who had his arms crossed and fiery defiance in his eyes. "I am trying to teach you two to grow up to be actual decent adults. I'm not trying to hurt you! How about when we get home, I'll make you some fresh blueberry scones? I know how much you love them"

The little blonde colony didn't say anything, but his little brother looked up and nodded. England fished around for his keys, and started the car.

"Can I have maple syrup on my scones?" Canada asked innocently.

"Of course! And after that we can have story time" Arthur told the youngest of his sons and then glanced at his watch, noting the late hour of the evening. "Assuming it's not too late. Don't you want to hear the tales of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"No! Not that dumb story again..." America mumbled, his head now resting on his hand as he gazed out at the passing scenery.

"I do daddy!" Canada exclaims, "I want to hear it! And eat scones!"

"America, you love hearing about the heroic knights!" Arthur protested, remembering many nights when the little colony would prance around with his wooden sword, assisting King Arthur with his many quests to save the realm.

"I'm the only hero..." His grumbled words say stubbornly.

"What about the Doctor, he's a hero!"

"I'm the hero! Everyone is supposed to back me up! I'm supposed to be the hero, not those phonies..."

"Can I be the hero too, America?" Matthew piped in quietly, looking to his brother hopefully.

"Of course!" America replied with a smile, "As long as you back me up! Because there can only be one true hero, and that's me!"

"Yay!" Canada jumped excitedly in his seat. Arthur stayed silent as he listened to the two in the back seat, but a smile did make its way onto his face as he continued driving, "What powers can I have?" Matthew asked the energetic Alfred.

"Any power that fits my powers best!"

"Ok," Canada nodded, but then seemed to remember that America was never decisive on what kind of hero he was and asked, "but what can you do?"

"I can save the entire world!" America's sea blue eyes lit up even brighter as he spoke to his younger brother, "It doesn't matter what's going on! If the world's in trouble I'll help them!"

"You can do everything?" Canada's eyes widened in disbelief, "But that's not fair!"

"Shut up you cry baby, all's fair when being a hero! You know that!" Alfred rolled his blues eyes to emphasize his point, to which Canada started crying and hugged his stuffed bear closer.

Upon hearing his son burst into tears, England spared a glance from highway 183W to give America a stern look in the rearview mirror, "Now America be nice to your brother."

"What," America replied in a very sarcastic voice, laced with a touch of know-it-all, "He should know that I'm the hero, and being such I deserve all of the awesome powers!"

"But I wanna have powers too!" Canada looked to his brother and pouted the words, "and if you have them all I can't have any!"

"Fine. You can make words appear in the sky, and whatever it says will happen," America consented with a sigh, after receiving another warning look from England, "Like if you say 'Fire wall' the words will appear in red and then a fire wall will appear."

"Ok, maple syrup will rain from the sky and slow the bad guy down for you!" Matthew told his brother, a smile breaking across his face.

"Aha sweet! Thank you little brother! Now I can really beat the bad guys!" Alfred replied, playing along with the sudden burst of imaginative role play in which he was in fact the hero who would save everything. After Alfred had said this, England drew his attention back to the highway, slightly shaking his head as if he wished they would never grow up.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter, the third will be up in a couple weeks (sebas-chan001 is busy with other stories, and so am I). This chapter is written slightly different, as it is more from America's and Canada's POV, so be sure to check sebas-chan001 version, if you wanted to follow the progress of the adults as well! :) Also, tomorrow I will update my other hetalia story (Out of the Snow) for anyone who cares. :) Anyway, we don't own hetalia, but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

"Look out there's a giant waffle monster behind you, he's here to steal our pancakes," Canada cried out to his brother in a playful manner, continuing from where the two had left off when they'd pulled into the driveway. England left them alone and went into the kitchen to make the childrens' scones.

"Back foul breakfast beast," America yelled, swing his arms around as if he were fighting off the beasts with his fists, "Now's our chance Mattie! Let's show them who the real hero is!"

"Yay! Stampede of polar bears!" Canada pretended to write in the air as he called out to the army of white bears.

America began to laugh his little heart out his mind racing with hundreds of ideas but none was too interesting, so he settled with. "Yeah! Go Canada go!"

"Alright, alright," England said as he carried the still hot scones to the boys, "That's quite enough."

"Oh no! The waffle monster turned into the hero!" Canada tackled America playfully from behind and started, in his best effort, to tickle his older brother.

"Ah," The older brother yelled in his panicked state, "Knock it off, and knock it off!"

"Hug attack will cure you!" Canada smiled and Britain shook his head with a small smirk.

"Alright, that's enough Mathew," England reached down and scooped the younger colony off of the little hero and set him down at the table. Now freed of his brother's weight of his brother joined them at the table as England said, "The scones will get cold if you don't eat them fast."

Canada gasped at the realization, "Come on brother! We have to eat 'em before they get cold!"

"Yeah..." America replied, "or else they'll become my new hockey puck for the hockey season!"

"They already are." Canada whispered to his brother in a voice just soft enough that Britain couldn't hear it.

The two brothers began to giggle and this made their dad curious, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" they say innocently. Suddenly France waltzed into the room, and he smirked behind their dad's back.

"Papa France!" The boys said innocently and full of merry and delight. "Welcome home!"

"Indeed." England replied, "What did I miss at the meeting? And how did you get home?

"Nothing much. And I got a ride from a certain Scotsman who owed me a favor. Are you handling the boys alright? You know," he stepped. Closer to Britain, "he owes me another one. Want to go out? He could watch the little...boys"

"I'm not little!" America protested.

England chuckled yet he couldn't help controlling the blush that swept across his face. "It's been ages since we had time to ourselves." He was completely oblivious to America and his little pouts, and the little hero noted to himself to think of different ways to get his father's attention.

"America and I can watch ourselves!" Canada said proudly, "we're heroes, we can handle anything."

"See? They seem to think we should go." France told him.

"Alright...fine." England sighed, "But you boys are getting a care taker!" America groaned in protest, "I'd like to know who this Scotsman is before we set out." England's attention was back on his husband.

"Oh, you know, just good 'ole Scotland" France said.

"No. Not him, he's too irresponsible. They could end up god knows where doing who knows what?"

"This isn't about your silly grudge, is it?" France asked

England's face beamed red, "Of course not!" He stuttered. "I'm just worried about them being in the hands of Scotland... How about Hungary? I know she'll do a great job, she always has."

The colonies watched their parents discuss the issue while enjoying their milk and doing their best to eat the fairly crispy scones.

"She's...busy with someone else. Come on, nothing bad will happen. Everything will be just fine. You have been way too tense these days"

The English country stayed silent, and a dark, tense silence surrounded them all before England spoke again. "Fine. But if something happens to them I will never forgive you."

"Good. Scotty come on in!" France called, and the confident ginger walked into the room

"Don't worry Iggy, these little tykes are in good hands!"

"W-w-what the bloody hell! Wait a minute! You...you…YOU!" England was furious if it wasn't too obvious already. The fact that he had the gingered country waiting at his beck and call was what really set him off.

"For the last time I am not little!" America yelled furiously.

"Calm down, my love." France told England.

"Yeah!" Canada agreed stubbornly, folding his little arms and sitting up in his chair in an attempt to look taller.

"Alright, alright, fine." England had his eyes closed as he regained his composure. "Their dinner is probably cold by now so help Canada heat them back up, I forbid you from touching my kitchen appliances. Canada likes maple syrup all over his and America will eat it as it is; make sure they drink their milk. After that they must have a bath, make sure the water is warm, almost cool but with a touch of warmth I will be able to see if you screwed something up. Then after that they get a near bed treat. Canada gets maple syrup in a Dixie cup and America gets a small diet cola. Not regular, he prefers diet and can tell if it isn't what he likes. Then they must go to bed at 8 o'clock. Not 12 not 7... 8. They may watch TV and when they go to bed you can watch it too. No porn."

"What does 'porn' mean?" The little American colony asked with his usual curiosity.

His dad's face went bright red and he shook his head, "Naughty adult stuff."

"Like what?" America prodded, finding his fathers' expressions very hilarious in his five year old mind. England's blush brightened and France shook his head.

"Don't ever ask about that again, America, unless you want to get into big trouble." France chided his son.

The ginger just chuckled, and a hint of mischievousness in his eyes that England did not catch as France led him from the room.

"Are you sure they'll be ok with...with him?" England asked his husband as they gathered their autumn coats from the entry hall closet.

"Wait, Daddie and Pappa!" America and Canada came rushing after their parents.

"What is it?" France smiled at the two colonies who approached them with stubborn looks on their faces.

"You were gonna leave without hugs!" The Canadian looked rather distraught and tears were threatening his face. France smiled and hugged the little child, then switched and gave America one as well.

"Yeah, if the waffle monster got you then he would eat you and I wouldn't have hugs!" America said as England enfolded him in a quick hug, after which he traded with France to give the little hockey player a hug as well.

"There, now you two better be good or you'll have to be punished." England reminded them with a stern look.

"We promise!" The children gave their parents satisfied smiles. They watched their parents leave and then wandered back into the kitchen and watched the ginger fumble with the microwave's keys.

"...Blasted thing, this model is too complicated for my tastes." Scotland muttered under his breath.

"When I grow up I'm gonna be the toughest hero there is!" America told his younger brother, getting bored with the adult in the room.

"A hero, huh?" Scotland asked, as the microwave began to hum.

"Yes! I'll save the world and be awesome!"

"I see." The ginger smiled, "What about you little guy?" His question was aimed towards Canada.

"Imma be the best hockey player hero!" Canada told him with a big smile.

The Scotsman chuckled, "Of course you will."

"What are those?" America asked, not liking the fact he was no longer the center of attention. He pointed to the duel holsters strapped to the adult's hips.

"These are my guns, for...er protection. They make me look pretty tough, don't they?"

"Uhuh! Can I try them?" America asked.

"Maybe later, let's check on your meal." Scotland walked over to the still humming microwave and let out a distressed sound and the black smoldering mess inside. He quickly opened the door and the window.

"Ew." The colonies said at the same time, although America scrunched his nose as he did so.

"Right, so that's not edible. What do ya got in the house, then?" The colonies watched him rummage through the cupboards, but he came up with nothing, "Ok, plan C who's up for Wicdonald's?"

"Me!" America squealed excitedly at the name of his favorite fast food chain.

"Me too!" Canada replied.

"Ok, let's go and when we come back maybe I'll teach you how to handle these guns." He smiled at them, then helped them into his car and made sure they were buckled before he got into the driver's seat.

About half an hour later, the trio returned. Scotland carried in three large to go bags, while the boys carried in their happy meals and drinks.

They sat down at the table, and unpacked their food.

"You sure your dad is ok with you eating this many burgers?" Scotland asked the child, and America nodded.

"Yep! All the time."

"Good enough, I suppose." The Scotsman shrugged, taking his burger and fries out then shuffling the rest of the burgers to the America.

Surprisingly, America was first to be done, and he proudly grinned at the shock on Scotland's face. Soon everyone else was done and then Scotland had the colonies help clean up.

"Can you teach us to shoot guns now?" Canada asked.

"Yeah, if my hero powers ever fail I need to have a backup!" America agreed, and they turned their pouting little faces towards the adult in the room.

"What harm could that do?" Scotland grinned, "Come on boys, we better do this out of the house or your dad'll have my head, or more."

The children skipped ahead into the backyard and eagerly bounced in place as their babysitter caught up with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part, I hope it is as enjoyable to read as it was to write :) Also, as a reminder, this story only tells the childrens' POVs(and in the version Sebas-chan001 wrote,is from the parents POV) so expect the stories to be told slightly differently (in case you read/have read both) but the end result will be the same. Just thought I'd point that out. Anyway, enjoy!**

When Scotland caught up with the colonies at the back door, he noticed the gray rain clouds above them.

"Oh no!" Canada looked worriedly at the sky, "I think it's going to rain."

"Rain only stops cowards." America told his brother matter-of-factly while a sudden downpour of rain started drumming against the wooden deck.

"No, rain stops smart people," Scotland told the young boy with a shake of his head, "I don't want to risk something bad happening because the ground is slippery, so we'll have to do something else until the rain stops."

"But..."

"You're pap and dad wouldn't appreciate my putting you two in danger. Now, how about we go get you two started in your bath? If I remember correctly, your dad instructed me to give you one."

"Can it be a bubble bath?" Canada followed Scotland back into the main room, with a sulking America behind him.

"Sure, kid, why not?"

"Yay!"

America and Canada waited in the living room while Scotland went to start the bath water. America, deciding he was bored with his goody-two-shoes brother, found his eyes wandering to the small end table with a drawer in it, beside England's sewing basket.

"Hey, Mattie, want to have some actual fun?"

"What do you mean? Scotland said we could take a bubble bath, and then we can play sea captains with our boats! I think that's fun."

"No, I mean like actual hero stuff." America murmured, walking over to the drawer and sliding it open.

"Alfie, what are you doing? Daddie said to never ever open that drawer." Canada hurried over to his brother, gently tugging his arm away.

"Aw, Come on Mattie. Do something fun in your life for once." America rolled his eyes at his brother's worried expression. He picked up a dusty, old looking book from the drawer and gave his brother a mischievous glance.

"America….that's….that's daddies spell book. We're not supposed to touch that!" Canada widened his eyes in horror as America started flipping through it, not paying attention to the younger brother, "I'll tell Scotland and you'll get in trouble if you don't stop."

The young boy's pleas to his brother drifted past deaf ears. Instead, America muttered curiously, "This one looks cool, it has a picture of a shadowy wolf above it. I bet this will help us to play hero."

"I...I mean it. I'll yell for Scotland!" Canada warned again, and after the mischievous colony did nothing in response, cried out, "Scotland! America's trying to do something we're not supposed to!"

"I can't hear ya up here, but I'm coming down!" Came the muffled reply, followed by the water turning off.

"Tattletale." America glared at the younger.

Scotland came running into the room a few seconds later, glancing between the glowering American and the frightened Canadian.

"What's going on?"

"America's trying to use Daddie's spell book, and we're not supposed to touch it! Daddie says it's dangerous!"

"America…." Scotland started, turning a serious gaze towards the other colony.

"It's ok! Nothing's going to happen! I've watched Daddie cast spells before and it's super easy! I promise nothing bad will happen. Mattie's lying so he can get me in trouble." America told the older country, hoping to get away with the lie.

"I...I'm not a liar!" Canada's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Somehow I don't think that's entirely true. I know your dad, and I also know that magic is dangerous. He definitely wouldn't want his little…"

"I'm not little! I'm hero-sized!"

"Whatever, the point stands that he couldn't want his 'hero-sized' son playing with dangerous magic."

"But...we can be actual heroes and save stuff if we use it!"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Let's put that book back, forget about it, and go take your baths."

Scotland gave the little hero a stern stare, until he obeyed and replaced the book in the drawer, closing it and grumbling about unfairness.

"Is the bath ready?" Canada asked, his fear fading away with the book out of sight.

"Yep! Let's get you two clean."

Scotland left the two in the bubble bath, with their plastic boats, and promised to be back to check on them in a few minutes.

Matthew was happy to begin playing with his toys, but paused when he noticed the sour look on Alfred's face.

"Come on, Alfie, let's play battleship! My boat is heading in to blow up your ship!" He grinned, making little boat noises as he sailed it across the bubbles. The attempt to cheer his brother up was successful, and America grabbed his boat.

"Not if we blow you up first!" America said with as much bravado as he could muster, blues eyes shining as he imagined moving his fleet into position. Secretly, he promised himself to go check out the spell later, when Canada wasn't around to tattle on him.

"Fire missiles!" America called out, flicking some bubbles at his brother with the best explosion sound he could make.

"Oh no! You sunk my battleship!" Giggled the Canadian, "Fire missiles back!"

He splashed some bubbles at his brother, and soon their toys were forgotten as their play had interrupted into an all-out splash battle. By the time Scotland returned with a couple towels and their pajamas, the two were laughing loudly, and water was all over the floor.

"Oh no! A civilian, let's call a cease-fire." Canada pretended to radio his brother.

"Roger that."

"Looks like you two had some fun." Scotland smiled, helping each toddler out of the tub and into their towels. Then, he helped dry Canada off and dress him. America stubbornly refused to be helped at first, claiming that heroes obviously didn't need help from anybody. In the end, he'd put his jammies on backwards and the Scotsman had to help him fix it.

"Scotland, did it stop raining?" America asked hopefully.

"Let's go check, shall we?" Scotland replied. He went over to the closest bedroom and peered out the window, "All clear."

"Yay! Can we shoot your guns now?" America and Canada gave their babysitter their best smiles, causing him to laugh.

"Well, I suppose. As long as you two promise to listen to me, we don't need any accidents happening, now do we?"

"Ok!" They agreed in unison.

Once they were in the backyard, Scotland had them watch as he taught them about the pistols he had in his holster. America frowned, bored of the adult who hadn't even let them touch the gun yet. All Scotland was going on about was stupid gun safety. Everyone knew that you didn't point the end of the gun at your face to look inside it.

"I'm bored! Scotland, you promised we could shoot the guns!"

"America, safety's important though!" Canada looked at his brother with a serious face, "Someone could get hurt otherwise!"

"Canada's right, America. But I was just finishing anyway. Now," He said looking at the yard, then gesturing at the old oak tree, "We'll use the tree as a target. Here, hold the gun like this, no don't put your finger on the trigger just yet. Ok, now feet apart, arms straight forward. Good."

Scotland instructed them, helping America get into a good position to shoot from. Canada waited patiently behind, watching wide eyed as his brother pulled the trigger and the shot chipped the side of the thick oak's trunk.

"That was awesome!" America squealed, letting Scotland show him how to load the chamber.

"Well done! You'll be a good shooter in no time!" Scotland praised the brave little colony.

"I wanna try!" Canada jumped in place.

Scotland chuckled, leaving America to try shooting the tree again, while he helped Canada to hold his other gun, giving him the same instructions, and helping him into the proper stance.

"Come on, Canada, let's shoot together and see who aims the best!" America grinned at his brother, who nodded in response.

There was a loud dual banging sound as the guns fired. The colonies' smiled at each other.

"That was so cool!" They said together.

"What's going on here," Came England's voice from behind them, on the back deck. Canada looked worriedly at him, hearing the anger in his dad's tone, "I demand an explanation!"

"Are you ok Daddie?" Canada asked, watching as his father nearly lost his balance as he wobbly made it down the stairs.

"I'm fine. What's going on?" He asked again.

"Scotland was teaching us how to shoot, like a real hero!" America grinned widely at his fathers.

"Shoot? A gun. What were you thinking? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" England demand of the Scott, "I knew this was a bad idea. Thanks for jinxing us and creating holes in my father's tree!"

"No, calm down Iggy. The boys wanted to have some fun, and well what's more fun than shooting stuff?"

"How about shooting things without bullets?!" England yelled, "You know they have Nerf guns right? What if something terrible happened! Bullets are dangerous! Especially in the hands of a child! Let's count your blessing for not injuring one of my children. But you will be in HUGE trouble for giving them actual guns!"

"Daddie we learned all about guns and how to be safe with them!" Canada told his father, wanting to explain to him that they were being safe and that he didn't have to be angry with Scotland, and scared for America and himself.

He was also oblivious to the scots shaking of his head as he said it, his red hair standing out from his pale skin.

"I don't care how _'safe' _you were being with those guns. Guns are dangerous, and should not, under _any_ circumstance, be played with by kindergartners!" England growled, "Out! Leave my house this instant! Never go near my children again! Oh, and what money you could have made is gone now. The authorities will be paying you a visit shortly." And with that being said, France told the boys to go inside the home, taking the guns from them as they did so. France followed them in, closing the door as the first shouts from the adults outside began to echo in the otherwise quiet night,

"Pappa, why is Daddie so angry?" Asked the still oblivious Canada

"Daddie is just mad at how Scotland ignored the instructions he gave him and put your lives in jeopardy." He hugged the boy, "I'm just glad you're safe."

Outside, Canada saw Scotland walk away, his red hair matching his red cheeks. England staggered back into the house, and let out an exasperated sigh as he closed the door. Canada and America yawned in unison. France gave them a soft smile, picking up the sleepy America and catching the other father's eye as he headed towards the stairs. England picked up Canada, and followed up the stairway.

"You," England muttered to his husband, "You are going to give me two massages tonight. And not so rough this time, the last time you gave me a massage it almost broke my back. I thought you were French, but you honestly lack in the Romance department."

"I've clearly been holding back." France replied.

They reached the colonie's shared room, and as Britain was tucking Canada in his bed, across from America's, the tiny colony hugged him.

"Daddie I'm sorry we made you mad. I just wanted you to be proud of me."

"I am Canada." He replied softly and kissed the boy's temple, "So very, very proud of you and what a great country you're becoming. I love you."

"Love you too Daddie..." Canada said, his eyelids drooping shut.

England smiled and went over to America to kiss him and tell him goodnight as well, only to find the older brother already sound asleep.

America woke from his sleep, finding that he really needed to use the bathroom. He clambered out of his blankets and crept into the silent hallway and into the bathroom. Once he finished washing his hands, he paused. Wasn't there some hero stuff he was going to do, when Canada wasn't around. _Oh yeah, the spell book!_ America smiled at himself in the mirror, shutting the lights off he headed back into the hallway.

He was about to go downstairs, when he realized that if his parents were awake, they would surely hear him and send him off to bed, and he'd probably lose videogame privileges again. So, he went opposite of his and Canada's room, and leaned against the master bedroom's door. It was silent on the other side. He was glad that his parents were sleeping as well.

Carefully not to make a sound, he crept down the stairs and into the living room, pausing only once on the step that always squeaked really loudly. All the lights were off, so it was up to his hero senses to navigate the darkened house. The little hero was proud of himself, only stubbing his toe once, on his way back to the end table.

He took out the old book again, and flipped through it until he found the drawing of the shadowy wolf again. The words were in some weird language, so he tried his best to pronounce them. As the last sentence left his lips, a sudden black portal appeared, and out stepped a growling beast. His previous bravado left him, and America screamed as the creature lunged at him.


End file.
